Treaties Don't Always Help
by Alyx Leon
Summary: Sometimes things just don't go as planned and there are casualties. Stiles/Isaac one-shot. Major character death.


**Title:** Chest Pains

**Pairing:** Isaac/Stiles

**Rating:** T (just in case)

**Summary:** Sometimes things don't go according to plan and there are casualties. Major character death.

**Author's Note:** This was written for my friend Tonya on a random day that I was bored.

* * *

"Do something!" Stiles shouted at Derek, panic written all over his face with wide eyes on the alpha.

Derek growled at his tone but said nothing as he turned to look at the moaning body on the table. "There's nothing I can do, Stiles," he said with a shake of his head. "It's too late. There's nothing any of us can do," he told the human, regret clear in his voice.

A pained whine escaped Isaac's lips, black lines branching out from the various wounds along his bare torso. His breathing was labored and his chest rose and fell shallowly at times then slow and fully at others as if he wasn't sure which would hurt him more. He coughed, thick and wet, spitting up inky black liquid and wincing in pain at the movement.

Deaton had already been called but Derek wasn't too sure that his arrival would be any good at this point. Scott had made the quick call before he and Allison had gone back to deal with the hunters that had decided to shoot first and ask questions later despite their being in Argent hunting territory.

It was only to have been Derek plus one from his pack meeting up with the Argents to discuss the final agreements of the treaty. Chris was to show up with Allison as his witness and Derek was to have shown up with one of his own. He had chosen Isaac, not out of any true favoritism. Isaac just didn't look as threatening as Boyd or as deceptive as Erica and Jackson had flat out refused to have anything to do with the Argents which Derek had been almost grateful for. So, he'd decided Isaac would be his best choice. Scott was present as a neutral party since he would want both sides to stay at peace for the sake of his well being as well as Allison's.

No one had counted on the group of three hunters stumbling upon their little get together in the woods. No one had counted on them being fully armed and ready to take down an entire pack. Those hunters though, hadn't counted on a treaty between a newly formed wolfpack and one of the oldest hunting families in the world. They hadn't counted on the two willing to protect the other. The attack didn't last long. Chris and Allison were truly efficient at what they did, Derek noted when all three young hunters were knocked out, him and Scott not having to do much. It was too late though. Isaac, being near the trees the hunters had hidden down wind of the werewolves, was caught completely off guard when he was attacked. Stabbed and shot, the young werewolf fell to the ground before Derek could reach him.

He'd wasted no time in loading Isaac into his car and driving to the animal clinic. Scott let them in before calling Stiles. The poor boy had probably been sleeping or even waiting up for Isaac to sneak into his house through his window later on in the night after the treaty had been made official, wanting to hear how much of a success it had been. Now, here was the teenage boy looking at Derek in desperation as his boyfriend laid dying on the clinic table.

"I'm so sorry, Stiles..." Derek told him sincerely. He reached out a hand to place on Stiles' shoulder in a comforting gesture but thought better of it when anger and denial touched the younger male's eyes.

"Don't say that!" Stiles exclaimed, wanting to ignore Derek's words. No. There was still time. Isaac would be fine. Deaton would get there and everything would be fine. Deaton would fix this then soon him and Isaac would go back to either the train station or his house and kiss and cuddle and talk about how terrified Stiles had been that he was going to lose him. Isaac would tell him he wasn't going anywhere and that being a werewolf was kind of a 24 hour occupational hazard then they'd do some more kissing and cuddling and everything would be absolutely okay.

With a new hope budding, Stiles turned his attention back to his injured boyfriend. He caught the way Isaac worked on controlling his reactions to the pain enough to speak and behave normally and he knew that it was being done for his benefit.

Isaac opened his eyes and gave a weak smile when he saw Stiles. "Hey..." he managed to get out, forcing himself to take slow even breaths so he could speak. "I never told you something..." he started with a strained voice, facial features tight despite his attempt at a smile. "I never told you I-"

Stiles quickly cut him off, shaking his head furiously. He wasn't having any of that."No! Don't you dare start saying I love you or anything like you're going to die. You're gonna be fine. Deaton's gonna get here any minute and he'll fix this. He'll make you better! He'll get here and patch you up then we can go home and..." he choked on his words, doing all that he could to hold back the sting of his tears in his eyes.

"Stiles..." Isaac said softly, reassuringly as if Stiles was the one who'd been injured. "Stiles, we both know Deaton's not gonna get here in time... Just please...please let me say this... Before its too late." He reached a hand up to Stiles's face and touched his cheek gently, stroking his skin with his thumb. "Please...Stiles, I need to say this before I..." he trailed off, sorrow and regret touched his eyes for the briefest of moments. They easily conveyed the pain he felt at leaving so soon when both knew they had so much to offer the other, so much they wanted to do together. "Please," he said softly, managing a small smile as he caressed Stiles's cheek. "I love you, more than anything, and I always will."

With a choked sob, Stiles nodded, tears falling freely now. "I know... I know..." he cried, one of his hands moving to cover the one Isaac had touching his face.

It wasn't fair. He couldn't lose Isaac. He'd already lost his mom! Wasn't her early death enough in his life? Why Isaac? Why did he have to die? Couldn't he just have Isaac? Couldn't he be selfish this once and keep Isaac to himself? Why did he have to give him up too? It wasn't fair! Isaac wasn't supposed to get hurt. He was just supposed to be there as a witness. It was only supposed to be a quick meeting. It wasn't supposed to be like this. People weren't supposed to be dying. Isaac wasn't supposed to be dying. Isaac couldn't be dying...

Stiles whimpered at his loss, tears falling down his cheeks as he leaned forward to catch Isaac's lips in what he knew was to be their last kiss. "I love you too..."

* * *

**Aw...I made myself sad... I need some fluff now... Perhaps I'll write some later on. ****Reviews are always welcomed.**


End file.
